Wedding Blues
by lettuce head
Summary: Remember Eliza and Sharpener? You know, Videl's friends in high school? Well, anyways, this is a story about how they reacted when they found out that Gohan and Videl are getting married. Please R/R and flames are welcome too!


"Oh gosh…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. I'm not trying to make money off of this fic either. So don't sue me.

Wedding Blues 

"Oh gosh…"

Those were the first two words that crossed Eliza's mind after she opened the creamy white envelope that was lying inside her mailbox this morning. The envelope contained a plain white card with a simple coloured sketch of wedding bells – it was the invitation to Gohan and Videl's wedding.

Eliza rubbed her clear blue eyes with the back of her hands and stared at the invitation again. "They are getting married…" she thought, a sudden stab of pain jabbed her heart. Her knees felt weak beneath her and she fought to keep herself steady.

A drop of tear was already finding its way down her cheek but she didn't seemed to notice -- all of her attention was fixed on that deadly pale envelope. "They are getting married," she repeated to herself. No matter how many times she says it, the thought just refused to compute in her mind. She can't believe, didn't want to believe that this was actually happening. 

"Now I'll never get a chance with him," a hoarse whisper escaped her lips. She let go of the invitation in her hand and watched it float slowly to the floor like a white butterfly. 

She wanted to sit down and throw a temper tantrum like she did when she was little but she knew that wouldn't do any good. More tears slide down her face and she was clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. 

_I'll never get a chance with Gohan now_, Eliza thought sadly. Now that he's tying the knot with Videl he probably won't even look at me or any other girl for that matter.

I was so stupid, I used to imagine that maybe someday, he would break up with Videl and turn all his affections towards me; it's so silly of me but a girl can dream, can't she?

"Ding Dong!" suddenly the doorbell to her little apartment rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in! The door is not locked!" Eliza yelled at the door and quickly used the sleeve of the light blue turtleneck she was wearing to dab her eyes. "I hope I'm not looking too bad," she muttered to herself as she straightened out her grey skirt and forced a small smile on her face.

A young man, who looked to be about the same age as Eliza, entered the room. He had on a white t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest very nicely and a pair of baggy black track pants. His long blond hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and he was holding a white card inside his hand. 

"Hey Liz," he greeted her. 

"Hi Sharpener." Eliza returned the greeting. She glanced down at the white envelope in his hand. "You got one too?"

"Yep." He replied.

"And…"

"And what?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Don't give me that! I know you have a thing for Videl! Aren't you at least a little upset at the news?" 

He bit his lips; a thoughtful look appeared on his handsome face. After a short pause, he shook his head. "Nope. Actually, I'm kind of happy for her. Gohan's a nice guy, he would treat her good."

"What?" Eliza frowned. "Don't tell me that you didn't like Videl! I saw the way you turned green with jealousy when Videl first went out with Gohan."

"Yeah, I admit that I liked her and maybe even loved her at one point but there's the old saying that if you love somebody, you'll want the best for them. Gohan is the one for Videl, not me and I accept that." Sharpener replied; a faint smile appeared on his lips. "Maybe you should do that too, Liz."

"Me?" Eliza pointed a finger towards her chest. "Ha, what's all this got to do with me?" she asked and tried to look as innocent as possible but the crack in her voice gave her away.

The smile on Sharpener's face turned into a smirk. "Who's the one that gushed about how great looking Gohan was when he first started at our school?" he switched his voice to a high-pitched feminine squeal and clapped his hands to his cheeks. "Oh my god! He's such a cutie!"

"Urgh," Eliza growled; she grabbed a maroon coloured cushion off of her little couch and threw it at Sharpener. It hit him right on top of his head. "This should shut that idiot up!"

"Hey! What you do that for?" Sharpener yelled, rubbing his head.

"You're being an idiot, that's why!" Eliza shot back. She grabbed another cushion from the couch and threw at him. "Take that too!"

"That's it!" Sharpener threw the cushions aside. He quickly strode over towards Eliza and grabbed her by her waist. "You are so dead," he grunted before he started to tickle her. 

"Uh-oh," Eliza hated to admit it, but she was extremely ticklish. She tried to stop herself from laughing but failed – it started off as a giggle then turned into pearls of laughter. "Stop it!" she gasped, squirming at his touch. "Seriously, stop it! I can't breath!"

Finally he stopped. "You feel better now?" he asked gently.

Eliza nodded and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Yeah." After a few moments, she narrowed her eyes and glared back at him. "Feel better for what?"

"That!" he jerked towards the white envelope lying on the floor with his thumb. 

"Why should I be upset by that?" she demanded.

"God, Eliza! You're as stubborn as a donkey sometimes! I know that you like Gohan and this news upsets you a lot but face it! Gohan is taken; crappy things happen, why don't you just deal with it?" an irritated look crossed Sharpener's face.

Crappy things happen, why don't you just deal with it? Those words replayed themselves over and over in Eliza's head.

She knew that Sharpener was looking at her; waiting for her to give him one of her snappy comebacks but she kept silent. _Easy for him to say_, she thought dryly. _Just deal with it? How are you supposed to just deal with having the biggest crush in your life taken away forever?_

"Liz?" Sharpener's voice softened and he was staring at Eliza anxiously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Eliza grimaced. "It's okay, Sharpener. I never had a chance with him anyways." She said quietly. Despite of all her efforts, tears started welling up inside her eyes. She turned abruptly away from Sharpener in hope that he didn't see her tears.

Too late, he saw.

He moved towards her and placed his hands on Eliza's shoulders. He gently turned her around to face him. Eliza didn't resist – somehow, the warmth of his hands on her shoulder made her feel a little better.

"It's okay, Liz," he told her. "Crying will make you feel better so just let it all out – it's part of that 'dealing'." Suddenly, he pulled her towards him into an awkward hug. Eliza's eyes widened in surprise at this surprisingly friendly gesture.

"Sharpener?" This is so unlike him.

"Shh," he silenced her. "Just let it out."

And she did. Tears streamed down her face and she started sobbing uncontrollably. She felt anger towards Gohan. Angry because he never cared about her, never returned any affection that she gave him. But she loved him -- sometimes she would be happy for weeks because he had flashed her a quick smile in the hallways. She used to lie in her bed at night and imagine someday that Gohan will ask her out and they'll go on a date together. A part of her knew this was totally unrealistic but she refused to believe that part of her – until today reality slaps her in the face.

As she cried, her anger slowly dissolved. She remembered seeing Gohan grinning like an idiot for a whole day after Videl had pecked him on the cheek and the way he had ran out in the Tenkaichi Budoukai when Videl was badly injured by the man with a big "M" on his forehead. 

I guess he really loves her…he'll never feel that way about me. 

Finally, her tears subsided and she sniffed. Sharpener glanced down at her. "You feel better now?"

She nodded then noticed that a huge wet stain had appeared on Sharpener's t-shirt. "Oh gosh!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make your shirt wet. I…I'll wash it for you," she offered.

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Okay." He nodded and took off the t-shirt right there in front of her. 

"Oh," Eliza breathed as she caught the sight of his smooth muscular chest and abdomen. She knew that Sharpener looked good but never this good. _I guess that's why he spent all those hours each hour in the fitness room_, she thought.

"Liz, my shirt in still wet!" he said in a singsong tone.

"Oh right," Eliza glanced down at the shirt in her hand. "Um…do you mind putting on one of my shirts while you're waiting?" she asked meekly. 

The smirk on his face was instantly replaced with a frown. "Your shirt? Like those baby tees or whatever you call them that you always wore to school?"

"Gee Sharpener, what DO you think?" Eliza rolled her eyes. "A baby tee probably won't even fit your arm! Do I look stupid to you?"

"Yes." 

"Why you…you…never mind." Eliza closed her mouth and turned towards her bathroom.

"Wait! What was that you were going to call me?" Sharpener asked, amusingly.

"An insensitive jerk!" Eliza responded with a challenging glare.

Sharpener pulled on a hurt expression and clutched his chest. "Ooh… I'm so hurt!" he moaned. Quick as a flash, his serious voice returned. "Actually Eliza, I was just here to check up on you. And now that my job is done, I should be getting home." He strode towards her and snatched the t-shirt from her hands. "Later Liz," he said as he pulled on the wet t-shirt. "I'll see you at Videl's wedding, okay?"

Maybe I shouldn't have called him an insensitive jerk.

A wave of guilt washed over Eliza. "Sharpener!" she called, following behind him. "Look, just let me wash that shirt for you! It will be like a, a reward for you for coming over and checking on me. Please? Otherwise, I'd feel really bad."

"Hmm…" Sharpener slowly spun around and faced her. "A reward…I like that. But how 'bout you doing something else for me rather than washing my shirt?"

_Moron, you brought this upon yourself_. Eliza nodded slowly. "Name it and I'll do it."

"You really gonna do it?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"No…I mean really."

"Sharpener!"

"Okay, okay." He beckoned her to come up to him mysteriously and Eliza obeyed.

_I wonder what he has in store for me?_ Eliza pondered, eyeing Sharpener's face suspiciously. They were now only inches apart. Suddenly, Sharpener scooped down and pressed his lips over hers, enveloping her in a deep kiss. His strong arms had somehow found their way around her waist. With a slight pressure, they pushed her even closer to him.

Eliza had never been kissed in this way before. It was a whole new sensation and surprisingly, she liked it. The feel of his lips on hers is so soothing; eagerly, she kissed him back. 

The kiss lasted just about forever, when at last they broke apart, both gasping for air. "I gotta go," Sharpener stated as he turned abruptly towards the door of her apartment.

Eliza nodded and watched him closed the door behind him slowly. She knew that things between them have changed forever. For better or for the worse, she had no idea.

The only thing she knew was that she wanted to kiss him again -- very badly.

Author's note: This idea just came to me while I was reading volume 36 of the manga. I haven't seen the anime yet so if there are probably a lot of errors and etc. Anyways, please review. I want to know what you think of it. Flamers, go ahead! I don't care about flames. So just flame away!


End file.
